


(Fuck A) Silver Lining

by Cheshire_Tomlinson



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barely anyone is straight, Beta James Rhodes, Extremis Tony Stark, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Omega Tony Stark, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Past Relationship(s), Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Social Media, Team as Family, The other rogues are bashed slightly but they make up with Tony, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony has a daughter, Trans Peter Parker, Twitter, de-aged Stephen Strange, she ain't playing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Tomlinson/pseuds/Cheshire_Tomlinson
Summary: This takes place after civil war. The rogues are back, and have moved back into the compound. They are let back onto the team, but many things have changed, mainly the fact that Tony has a new team, and the rogues are a bit salty, because Tony has been avoiding them. The American public is still pissed off about the Civil war, and so Tony's Stark's PR team decide to put them on twitter. Shenanigans occurs.





	1. When the Avengers enter social media

**Chapter One:**

**When The Avengers Enter Social Media**

 

**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):**

_So how do you know if someone is flirting?_

 

**@WarMachine (James Rhodes):**

_Shouldn't you of all people know that?_

**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):**

_It's not for me, obviously, i think someone is coming after my children_

_**@WarMachine (James Rhodes):** _

_Wait...Wait...You're just finding this out?_

_**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):** _

_asoidhawoedqryh8fiwe9iqa  They're so dead._

 

* * *

**@TonysFan:**

_WHAT IS GOING ON?_

**@TeamStark:**

_Did anyone know that Tony had children?_

**@CaptainMeToo:**

_Is it really that surprising he is a bit of a man whore_

* * *

**@TheRealSpiderman (SpiderMan):**

_I made a twitter, came here for a good time and good vibes instead i'm here to say R.I.P to two new members of the avengers._

**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):**

_I was forced to make a Twitter account, i don't really get it._

**@CawCawMotherFuckers (Clint Barton):**

_Lol i'm in the vents, and watching Tony hunt down people is hilarious._

**@TheRealSpiderMan (SpiderMan)**

_Funny that you assume that anyone cares about what you're doing or your opinions._

* * *

**_@Bubbles:_ **

_Omg Spiderman is on fire._

**@CattyMan:**

_If you haven't been following Spiderman, follow him now, he's life._

* * *

**@TheQueenMarauder (Evianna **Carbonell):****

_Hello, this is Tony Stark's assistant, please get off Twitter. While i'm confused to what's going on, i know that all of you heard Friday call for the Avengers to Assemble. Stephen Strange and Deadpool are in trouble and require assistance. Thank you._

**@TheRealSpiderman (Spiderman):**

_Lol sis, they require assistance because dad is hunting them down._

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: Evianna Carbonell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Deadpool somehow are alive, Spiderman and Evianna have each other's backs, and Tony Stark accidentally reveals to the world that he has a daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a really long chapter that i worked for an hour for, but it got deleted so instead i'll post this.

_**Chapter Two:** _

_**Evianna Carbonell** _

 

**@SorcererSupreme (Stephen Strange):**

_Siri, please tell Tony that i'm not trying to get into his daughter's pants._

 

_I simply commented on the obvious that Evianna is a beautiful women._

_Also  deadpool saying i want to 'bang' her is out of context._

**@TheRealSpiderman (Spiderman):**

_Psst..Mr.Doctor, you sent this to twitter_

**@SorcererSupreme (Stephen Strange):**

_FML._

**@TheRealSpiderman (Spiderman):**

_Mr.Doctor, i was just high key curious to how  wanting to bang sis can be placed out of context._

**@Deadpool (Wade Wilson):**

_Babe, the real question is if Stephen wants to court her and then get under her skirt tho._

**@SorcererSupreme (Stephen Strange):**

_Fuck you Wade, i hope Spiderman rejects your non-dying ass._

**@TheRealSpiderman (Spiderman):**

_Um....?_

**@Deadpool (Wade Wilson):**

_You ruined the surprise._

**@TheQueenMarauder (Evianna Carbonell):**

_Yes...so, i really am going to pretend like i know what's going on....Anyways, I recommend you three come over to the Tower. Mr.Stark is at a meeting, and you all are purposely skipping training to avoid him...He's not here...so yeah...Come now?_

_**@** _ **Deadpool (Wade Wilson):**

OOOOOH EVIE ASKED US ON A DATE!!

**@TheQueenMarauder (Evianna Carbonell):**

_Actually Carol told me to ask...But i guess if it gets you to come its a date?_

**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers)**

_Why wasn't my team invited to this training session?_

**@TheQueenMarauder (Evianna Carbonell):**

_Probably because RHODEY's team trains at the compound, and therefore when Rhodey says for you to train, is when you train? Carol isn't involved in your training schedule._

**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):**

_I also want to know why "Carol's" team is invited to the Tower and i'm not allowed pass the lobby._

**_@_ TheRealSpiderman(Spiderman):**

_I also want to know why you think you're entitled to Mr.Stark's time, or even to step foot in his tower_

**@TheQueenMarauder (Evianna Carbonell):**

_I recommend reading page 366 of the document you signed in relation to the accords and the avengers. Thank you._

**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers);**

_Kid, this doesn't involve you._

_@ **TheQueenMarauder (Evianna Carbonell):**_

_Spiderman is the countries more precious treasure, he is involved in  everything by default._

**_@_ TheRealSpiderman(Spiderman):**

_Lmao this is almost as good as the time that Captain Know it all was all like "I'm not saying your not smart Miss.Carbonell, i'm just saying i know more, i've been alive longer. I know plenty of things you don't know." and Evianna was all like, "What does the fox say?"_

@ **CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):**

_Can you please not refer to private conversations on twitter?_

**_@_ TheRealSpiderman(Spiderman):**

_It happened in front of Stark Tower, it was one of the least secure conversations._

**_@_ TheRealSpiderman(Spiderman):**

_Not including this one._

**@CawCawMotherFucker (Clint Barton _):_**

_And clearly not as secure as you gushing over Deadpool's fighting skills, and how he's such a dreamy alpha._

**@TheQueenMarauder:**

_Considering that the conversation doesn't exist, i would think the conversation was clearly secure since it occurred in your imagination._

**@TheBlackWidow:**

_As someone who is supposed to be professional, shouldn't you be speaking with a little more respect?_

**@TheQueenMarauder:**

_I'm actually not working today? It's my day off, i'm just trying to get the member's of Carol's team back to the Tower as a favor._

**@TheRealSpiderman:**

_Cause we live there and haven't been banned yet, so we can use it for training._

**@Deadpool (Wade Wilson):**

I _literally am so happy that i live at the Tower, Spiderman's room is literally a floor below mine. It's great. I have access to my love easily. I_

**@TheQueenMarauder:**

_This is kinda awkward cause...Sorry that you seem to be confused, he belongs to me, the boy is mine._

**@Deadpool:**

_Fight me_

**@TheRealSpiderman;**

_Wait how did this turn around onto me? We were teaming up against the rogues._

**@Deadpool:**

_You're way more important. and Evianna, Catch me outside though._

**@TheQueenMarauder:**

_If you show up to training i definitely will fight you. It's raining outside, your meme has failed._

**@SorcererSupreme:**

_I just had a feeling...that something terrible is about to happen._

* * *

* * *

 

@BabyGotBack:OMG SPIDERMAN IS BEING FOUGHT OVER?

@LoversNest: It's awkward because i'm pretty sure i saw spiderman flirting with Stark's Assistant (Carbonell) early

@TeamYOU: I saw that too, he brought her flowers.

@BabyGotBack:Damn i ship spiderpool, now that i know he's dating Carbonell i'm disappointed.

@FireKid: it hasn't been confirmed yet? And it kinda seems like his assistant may be being bluntly rude because Mr.Stark likes Spiderman, and Spiderman is possibly dating her

* * *

* * *

 

**@RedWitch (Wanda Maximoff):**

_I can confirm that they're dating and that she's a bit of a...whore. She's using Spiderman to keep her job, and he's too innocent to see it._

**@IAmTheREALIronMan (TonyStark):**

_Excuse me? How dare you call my daughter a whore? Coming from a mind rapist who literally flirts with any older man in power? We all know you're jealous because after the incident that caused Stephen to become 26 again, you dumped Vision and tried getting with him and he REJECTED you, and now you're solo. My daughter is pure AF, she's a virgin._

**@TheQueenMarauder (Evianna Carbonell):**

_Please kill me..._

**@IAmTheREALIronMan (TonyStark):**

_Unlike you who refuses to work and keeps acting like you're not a child. My daughter works her ass off every day. She makes sure you all have food in the fridge, and listens to your stupid problems like "Oh this shirt is so last season buy me new ones." Even though it's not part of her job description because she's so nice. So fuck you. And how are my children fucking dating each other? Confirm the evidence of this lie._

**@TheRealSpiderman (Spiderman):**

_Well i'm sure technically we could date i'm just hella gay. #ComingOut_

**@CaptainMarvel (CarolDanvers):**

_...Aren't you in a meeting....?_

**@CawCawMotherFucker (Clint Barton):**

_The real question is Tony has kids?_

**@TheQueenMarauder (Evianna Carbonell):**

_Oh my god...i have to go to Uni tomorrow. Someone kill me. What part of secret did you forget dad_

**@SorcererSupreme (Stephen Strange):**

_....Since it seems like things are going to be hectic, i can open a portal and you can come hide out with me?_

**@TheQueenMarauder (Evianna Carbonell):**

_You're always so nice :) Thank you Stephen, that sounds great._

**@WarMachine (James Rhodes):**

_Smooth Strange, Smooth._

**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):**

_I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING STRANGE AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH IT!!!!!! My daughter is naive, i know you're putting the moves on her_

_**@TheQueenMarauder (Evianna Carbonell):** _

_Dad...He's just being nice, not everyone who looks my way is into me, please focus on your meeting, it's important._

_**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):** _

_When this conference is over i am coming after you Strange, and you too Deadpool, i can sense the fact you're near Spiderman._

**@Deadpool (Wade Wilson):**

_His Spider senses are tingling._

**@Deadpool (Wade Wilson):**

_And they're totally right. We're skipping training and going on a date ;))) see you after the conference father in law_

**_@TheRealSpiderman (Spiderman):_ **

_It's not a date, it's two gay dudes hanging out at a movie...It seems similar to a date, but it's not. Cause we're just friends._

_**@Deadpool (Wade Wilson):** _

_For now  ;)_

_**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):** _

_Wade...Strange...You're so dead._

_**@Deadpool (Wade Wilson):** _

_Since i'm going to die, i have one last thing to say. I'm not saying Spiderman is god, but if his ass was a religion i would worship it daily ;)_

_**@CaptainMarvel (CarolDanvers):** _

_...Training is cancelled._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so Evianna Carbonell is Tony's biological daughter, who the other parent is will be revealed at a later time. Clint, Natasha, and Sam will eventually end up BFF's with Tony. This takes place about a year after the civil war. Tony's daughter is 22. In this Tony has been de-aged as a side effect of extremis and looks about 27. Stephen had to deal with some type of magical disaster which will later be talked about, but he's about 26 here. So what do you think? i'll also take request. Right now i'm thinking the next chapter will be a spideypool one but it depends on my mood.


	3. Chapter 3: Spiderman Weekly Reports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman gives some updates to what's going down at the compound, stupid people hate on him, and the protect Spiderman group attacks.

 

**Chapter 3:**

**Spiderman's Weekly Reports**

 

**@TheRealSpiderman (Spiderman):**

_So, apparently people didn't know i was high key gay_

_**@TheRealSpiderman (Spiderman):** _

_So i'm really offended and decided to flaunt my gay for you_

_**@TheRealSpiderman (Spiderman):** _

_Hi :)_

* * *

@Spidergal: I'm confused?

@YoMama: Same...I'm waiting but nothing happening.

 **@TheRealSpiderman (Spiderman):** That's because there is no real way to be gay. Every gay person is different, and simply by being me is flaunting my gay. #Education

* * *

**@TheRealSpiderman (Spiderman):**

**#AvengersWeeklyReport** So Dr.Strange is out of the med bay...Yay :D Mr.Stark has adopted a stray named Winter

@WinterSolider (Winter Stark): Мистер Старк - мой дрессировщик, я не паук-бродяга. ~~(Stark is my handler, i am not not a stray man spider)~~

@BeyonceAin'tMe: OMG ARE YOU THE REAL WINTER SOLIDER??? Why does it say Winter Stark?

@WinterSolider(Winter Stark): I asked Friday the best way to piss of Rogers without getting "Bucky" in trouble. This was the answer

@BeyonceAintMe: Why do you want to piss of Captain America?

@WinterSolider (Winter Stark): Many reasons, mainly because he refuses to admit me and "Bucky" inhabit the same body. Me and "Bucky" have come to terms with this, but Rogers refuses to believe it and ignores "Bucky's" decision for us to share, and keeps trying to get rid of me, as if i'm  not a person too. 

* * *

**@TheRealSpiderman (Spiderman):**

_#WIntersAPersonToo he's got tortured by Hydra too. Captain Wise Ass keeps acting as if he's James (Bucky prefers it not that Cap cares) and telling James that they'll get rid of Winter._

**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark)**

_#WintersAPersonToo The fact that he's on twitter proves it. If you need to get away from Rogers, i'm giving you Stark Tower access._

@TeamCap: Wow, you almost killed him before, and now you're pretending to be all  buddy buddy with him #Fake

@TeamIron: Um...You did watch that video leaked six months ago showing how that all went down. If Iron Man wanted him dead he would be. His suit has tons of weapons. He was just angry and rightfully so. No offense but he killed his parents and his "friend" didn't tell him.

@TeamCap:That video was faked #Fake News

**@WinterSolider(Winter Stark):** _The video was real. Me and Mr.Stark have already discussed this privately. It doesn't matter if i was mind controlled, i still did it._

**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):** _I forgive you...I already told you that, so i'l say it to the world. I forgive James and Winter, i understand that they werevforced to do it, but in the heat of the moment just finding out was like losing them all over again. i wasn't trying to kill them, i just wanted them to hurt._

**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):** _After i fully processed it, i knew he wasn't to blame, and i felt guilty. I repented for my actions, the only real person to blame is Hydra and the person who kept this information for themselves and used my resources all while knowing the situation._

**@WinterSolider (Winter Stark):** _Mr.Stark made me and James a new arm, and provided B.A.R.F  to get my mind free of brainwashing. He has offered us shelter, food, money, and care. He has done more for us than we deserve, so to anyone whose hating on him, Fuck you, and you can fight me if you want to get to him._ _  
_

* * *

**@TheRealSpiderman (Spiderman):**

_TBH i kinda ship it._

**@TheRealSpiderman (Spiderman):**

**_#AvengerWeeklyUpdates:_ ** _So some fuckwad with magical abilities whose name rhythms with Bonda, was hating on Trans people, saying it is a sin, and that they're doing it for attention. As a gay trans man, i want to say that since i was a kid i knew i was a boy, and i stand and fight for trans rights. To those who are trans i love you, and be you._

* * *

@QueerGuy: OMG Spiderman is gay and trans, he's literally an icon for the LGBTQ community.

@HoeishBehaviors: Wow...It's really amazing that he came out, his support makes me feel a bit more comfortable being trans.

@TheKing: EW it's people like spiderman that is causing the world to become worse. Corrupting the youth, corrupting society. He'll burn in hell.

**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):** _That kid is one of the purest people in the world, he is a good person, he saves people. If he's corrupting the world i hope it spreads all across the world. If he's going to hell then i don't want to see whose in heaven. #ComingOut #BTW I'm gay motherfuckers come at me bitches. I'm also an omega. another thing you look down._

**@Deadpool (Wade Wilson):** _#PartyingInHell Listen motherfuckers if you want to come at my baby, be prepared to come through me. My man has two jobs, he has no time for your ignorance._

**@Deadpool (Wade Wilson):** _Who do you think you are?  The world is becoming worse because assholes like you live in it. #ComingOut Bisexual, Spidersexual , Alpha_

**@BlackWidow (Natasha Romanov):** _Listen, i don't care what you think, but let's be honest. This kid was probably hand crafted by god the way he's so purely good. So fuck off #ComingOut Lesbian, Omega_

**@TheQueenMarauder:** _I wasn't ever going to...well i suppose come out, for many reasons, but i'm also trans. I was born a boy, and thanks to having such a loving father, i was able to successfully transition, people like you who DONT understand shouldn't speak Now i'm going to crawl into a closet. #ComingOut trans and an omega_ _  
_

**@SorcererSupreme (Stephen Strange):** _There's nothing wrong with being trans. It's not even a thing. If you say you're a guy, then you are and i'll see you that way, and if you sya you're a girl its the same for me. You are who you are. Body parts don't define us. #ComingOut i'm pansexual, and proud. i support Omega rights (and yeah i'm an alpha)_

**@TheRealSpiderman (Spiderman):**

_I feel so loved...omg thank you guys so much. Btw asshole, i'm an omega. i'm trans. and i'm into guys. You can hate me all you want but look at all the people who love me. You words me shit to mean._

_**@TheRealSpiderman (Spiderman):** Deadpool is sexy as fuck, and i would totally let him bang me. I Hope My Gayness Offends the haters._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time:  
> Captain America finds out (late) that Tony is and Omega. Issues emerge.  
> Also Stephen definitely is hitting on a oblivious Evianna  
> and Spiderpool gets super flirty


	4. Chapter 4: Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So pretty much everyone is flirting and having a good time, in till Rogers comes along with his Omega nonsense. Some truths come out, but in the end Tony Stark only gives a shit about the good people in is life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so before you read i just want to thank everyone for the support, the kudo's, the comments. You've all been amazing, and i'm really thankfully. I'm definitely going to respond to everyone comment later :) Thanks again!

_**Chapter 4:** _

_**Flirting**_

* * *

**@SorcererSupreme (Stephen Strange):**

_I just wanted to thank Evianna Carbonell for her hard work today. I really appreciate everything you do._

 

**@BlackWidow (Natasha Romanov):**

_I’m in the same room as her, she’s blushing. Get ‘em Strange._

 

**@SorcererSupreme (Stephen Strange):**

_I’m simply stating the obvious. Please refrain from making a scene._

 

**@TheQueenMarauder (Evianna Carbonell:**

_Thank you Mr.Strange :)_

 

**@SorcerSupreme (Stephen Strange):**

_I’ve told you, you can call me Stephen, Miss.Carbonell. We are after all friends._

 

**@CawCawMotherFuckers (Clint Barton):**

“ _Friends”, it seems someone is trying to get privileges with Stark by chatting up his daughter._

 

**@TheQueenMarauder (Evianna Carbonell):**

_...Thanks for implying that he wouldn’t talk to me unless he was using me for something...._

 

**@TheQueenMarauder (Evianna Carbonell):**

_BTW they’ve known each other since before he became Iron Man, so there’s really no need for that._

 

**@TheQueenMarauder (Evianna Carbonell):**

_And FYI he doesn’t need to chat me up for special privileges, he just needs to not be you :D_

 

**@TheRealSpiderman (Spiderman):**

_BURN!_

 

**@SorcercerSupreme (Stephen Strange):**

_She’s right, unlike you I don’t use people. If I wanted something I would ask._

 

**@SorcererSupreme (Stephen Strange):**

_Also, if I was “chatting” her up, the special privileges I would want would be from her and not Tony._

 

**@SorcererSupreme (Stephen Strange):**

_If i was anyways, there’s nothing wrong in thanking a successful, beautiful women whose doing amazing at her job._

 

**@BlackWidow (Natasha Romanov):**

_Her face is so red. Lol_

 

**@TheQueenMarauder (Evianna Carbonell):**

_My face isn’t red. That’s a lie, but thank you Mr. Strange, you’re such a gentleman._

 

**@BlackWidow (Natasha Romanov):**

_And it goes over head again. Such a pure soul. Though I’m pretty sure Strange is using it to his advantage ;)_

 

**@CawCawMotherFucker (Clint Barton):**

_Why does Nat get to tease and I get my head bit off?_

 

**@CawCawMotherFucker (Clint Barton):**

_AND I WAS FALLING INFINITELY FOR LIKE A WEEK! WHY DID NO ONE SAVE ME?_

 

@ **TheRealSpiderman (Spider-Man):**

 _Apparently coming to my defense counts in dads book, and while they’re not bff’s, they made up. She apologized. Like a grown up. You should try it_.

 

**@SorcererSupreme (Stephen Strange):**

_We were too busy forgetting you exist and coming out. I let the world know that I’m an Pro-Omega Alpha._

 

**@CawCawMotherFucker (Clint Barton):**

_You came out as a gentleman pretty much? Lame, you’ll never stake a claim like that._

 

**@TheRealSpiderman (Spider-Man):**

_Stephen is a progressive Alpha, doesn’t mean he isn’t low key staking his claim by subtly flirting on Twitter to say hands off._

 

**@SorcererSupreme (Stephen Strange):**

_I am doing no such thing. I simply felt bad that Rogers has been harassing her all day about Tony. Yet she still handles everything with professionalism and kindness._

 

**@TheQueenMarauder (Evianna Carbonell):**

_It’s nothing big...it’s my job._

 

@ **SorcererSupreme (Stephen Strange):**

_No no. Dealing with that much Rogers is way more than your job. You deserve a reward_

 

@ **TheRealSpiderman (Spider-man):**

_He actually has a point though_

 

**@SorcererSupreme (Stephen Strange):**

_I’ll take you out to eat, as a thank you from the team. Don’t argue, you’ve earned it._

 

 **@TheQueenMarauder (Evianna Carbonell):**  

_...Okay? Thank you. You’re such a nice person_

 

 **@IAmTheREALIronMan** :

_DONT FALL INTO HIS TRAP!_

 

@ **TheQueenMarauder (Evianna Carbonell):**

 _He’s just being nice_.

 

**@SorcererSupreme (Stephen Strange):**

_Yeah. I’m just being nice Tony._

 

@ **TheRealSpiderman (Spider-Man):**

_Lmao Mr.Strange got game._

 

@ **TheRealSpiderman (Spider-Man):**

 _Mr.Strange be sliding into the DMs_.

 

@ **WinterSolider (Winter Stark):**

_Strange, I was curious on how to appropriately compliment someone. You seem to be skilled at it._

 

 **@SorcererSupreme (Stephen Strange** ):

_You don’t need to be skilled at complimenting for this, however for example. You point out their good qualities, for example Miss.Carbonell’s personality, or looks, or anything really._

 

@ **IAmTheREALIronMan** :

_STOP HITTING ON MY DAUGHTER_

 

@ **SorcererSupreme (Stephen Strange):**

_I am not. I’m just being friendly and pointing out the obvious and helping Winter._

 

**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):**

_She’s not buying this._

 

 **@TheQueenMarauder (Evianna Carbonell):**  

_I don’t see why he would lie about this, dad. While I don’t think it’s true, he’s clearly saying it to help.  You’re just being over protective. He’s clearly helping Winter._

 

@ **SorcererSupreme (Stephen Strange):**

_Exactly Stark >.>_

 

@ **IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):**

_This is my fault for sheltering you. Damn it._

 

 **@WinterSolider (Winter Stark)** :

_Then I shall compliment Tony to thanks for everything._

 

 **@TheRealSpiderman (Spider-Man** ):

_This is gonna be good._

 

@ **WinterSolider (Winter Stark):** _Tony, I wish to compliment you on your ass. It was hand made by god, and is a glorious creation._

 

@ **WinterSolider (Winter Stark):**

_It is quite delectable and if I may say so, quite fuckable, especially when you bend over._

 

@ **WinterSolider (Winter Stark):**

_You have an amazing personality, and would make a perfect mate._

 

@ **WinterSolider (Winter Stark):**

_You are a perfect being, and your level of attractiveness is unbeatable._

 

@ **WinterSolider (Winter Stark):**

_You are a king among kings, and I would definitely “tap that” all night long._

 

@ **WinterSolider (Winter Stark):**

_Your body “be bangin” and I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me and James once again._

 

@ **ImARealBoy (James Barnes):**

_I...um...sorry...erm...Winter has been trolling the internet...and he doesn’t know what he’s talking about....Sorry Stark...._

 

@ **IAmARealBoy (James Barnes):**

_He’s been...trying to learn how to be a person and has been hanging around Deadpool...Sorry..._

 

@ **IAmARealBoy (James Barnes):**

_Not that you aren’t fuckable, because I totally would. Totally would be a honor to._

 

**@IAmTheRealBoy (James Barnes):**

_That came out wrong...I mean you’re very attractive...and I erm...Winter is still learning...I’m still learning to talk to people normally_

 

@ **IAmARealBoy (James Barnes):**

_...Thank you Though for everything_

 

@ **IAmARealBoy (James Barnes):**

_...So so so so sorry._

 

 **@CawCawMotherFucker (Clint Barton** ):

_Holy shit you broke Stark. He dropped his phone and is just staring in space with a red face_

 

**@TheRealSpiderman (Spider-Man):**

_James Barnes and Winter Stark, sliding into the DMs_

**@TheRealSpiderman (Spider-Man):**

_Everyone is sliding into the DMs today. Where’s Deadpool? I’m feeling jealous._

 

**@TheQueenMarauder (Evianna Carbonell):**

_Everyone please take the day off, a situation has come up. Sorry for the inconvenience and thank you._

 

**@TheRealSpiderman (Spider-man):**

_I Ship It_

* * *

 

 

@Bubbie: OMG THE SHIPS ARE SAILING! Where is Deadpool? Let all my ships sail

 **@TheRealSpiderman (Spider-Man):** He’s on a mission, but I’ll inform him that he missed his chance

 **@Deadpool (Wade Wilson):** I’m currently being attacked by giant squids but my spider senses was tingling

 **@Deadpool (Wade Wilson):** Spider-Man is everything. Enough said

 **@TheRealSpiderman (Spider-Man):** OMG focus on your mission. This is not the time for flirting.

 **@Deadpool (Wade Wilson):** Babe, there is always a time to spread my love for you.

 **@Deadpool (Wade Wilson):** Maybe I’d get off Twitter if you’d owe me a kiss when I get back.

 **@Deadpool (Wade Wilson):** Oops there goes my left hand

 **@Deadpool (Wade Wilson):** Thank god it isn’t my texting hand.

 **@TheRealSpiderman (Spider-Man):** Fine. Just get home safe.

 **@Deadpool (Wade Wilson):** Anything for you ;)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Steve Rogers Finds out Tony is an Omega (This was one chapter before, but it was way too long, so i split it into two)


	5. Chapter 5: Slow AF Rogers (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is a god (To Omega's everywhere), and Steve Rogers decides to get up to date and finds out Tony is an Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for all the comments!

* * *

 

**Chapter 5:**

**Slow AF Rogers (Part One)**

* * *

 

**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):**

_Wait...Tony is an Omega?_

**@ThunderGod (Thor)** :

_You did not know Captain? I joined Twitter a few days ago and saw #OmegaRules trending and clicked_

 

**@ThunderGod (Thor):**

_On Asgard Omega’s are treated as superior. Without them, there would be no children, they are the reason the household stays afloat_

 

**@ThunderGod (Thor):**

_Omega’s like Mr.Stark are some of our strongest warriors, our most intelligent scholars. We do not restrict them._

**@ThunderGod (Thor):**

_Having one choose us as a mate is an honor._

**@TheQueenMarauder (Evianna Carbonell):**

_I think I just fell a bit in love_

**@SorcererSupreme (Stephen Strange):**

_I want to be mad but same._

****

**@TheRealSpiderman (Spider-Man):**

_< 3 I cant even bring myself to care about how late Captain Wise Ass is, omg Thor marry me._

 

**@TheQueenMarauder (Evianna Carbonell):**

_Can he marry both of us? Because people like him are what us Omega’s want._

 

**@Deadpool (Wade Wilson):**

_How many times have I stood up for Omega’s? I think Thor better back to fuck off of my Spider-Man before he loses an eye._

 

**@SorcererSupreme (Stephen Strange):**

_Miss.Carbonell no, do fall for his trap. Do. Not. Fall. For. It. Fuck You Thor._

**@TheQueenMarauder (Evianna Carbonell):**

_I’m just joking Mr.Steange, your concern for me is always appreciated._

**@TheRealSpiderman (Spider-Man):**

_Deadpool don’t threaten Thor. You know you my main hoe._

 

**@Deadpool (Wade Wilson):**

_Damn Straight._

**@ThunderGod (Thor):**

_My apologies to the Sorcerer Supreme and Mr. Deadpool, I did not mean to steal your potential mates._

 

* * *

 

 

**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):**

_Can we focus here? I thought Tony was an alpha_

 

**@BlackWidow (Natasha Romanov):**

_To summarize Howard is a dick, and wanted his son to be an Alpha and because society is a dick and focuses on Alpha’s rights over Omega rights he pretended to be and Alpha._

 

**@CawCawMotherFucker (Clint Barton):**

_Which looking back is probably why when everyone thought he was an Alpha he did so much work to fight for Omega’s rights._

**@HarleyQuinn (Harley Keener):**

_His secondary gender doesn’t matter because dad will always fight for what is right._

 

**@TheRealSpiderman (Spider-Man):**

_OMMMMGGGGG HARLEY HIIIIIIIIIII <3_

**@TheRealSpiderman (Spider-Man):**

_Harley and Thor is one day, god is good._

**@BlackWidow (Natasha Romanov):**

_Which one?_

 

**@TheQueenMarauder (Evianna Carbonell):**

_Harley :) How are you. I’ve been so busy working that I haven’t had the chance to see you. I miss you T.T_

 

**@HarleyQuinn (Harley Keener):**

_You two are emotional :/ I missed you too though. I’ll be in New York to visit though. I told dad this morning._

 

**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):**

All my kids will be in one place <3

 

**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):**

_Is everyone just gonna ignore the fact that Tony is an OMEGA?_

 

 

* * *

 

**@IAmARealBoy (James Barnes):**

_I don’t see what the big deal is. It doesn’t change anything for me._

 

**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):**

_Aw, James, I could just kiss you. XoXo_

 

**@IAmARealBoy (James Barnes):**

_I um...Well if Steve has a problem with it maybe we should talk about it in person._

 

 **@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark** ):

_James is gonna fight for my honor XoX_

**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):**

_I want to talk to Tony but he’s being petty and avoiding me._

**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):**

_I’m not avoiding you, I just have better things to do then speak to you. Like literally anything._

 

**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):**

_We aren’t friends, we are acquaintances, we occasionally work together, and when we do I’ll speak to you professionally, but I don’t need to waste my free time on you_.

 

**@HarleyQuinn (Harley Keener):**

_Exactly, he forfeited that up when he didn’t tell you the truth about what happened to your parents and when he used your resources and lied, as well as when he left you for dead in Siberia._

**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):**

_This is between me and Tony._

**@HarleyQuinn (Harley Keener):**

_No actually it’s not. He’s my father, therefore when you hurt him, you made me apart of it._

 

**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):**

_I just want to know why you didn’t tell me about being an Omega, you lied. It’s the same thing!_

 

**@IAmARealBoy (James Barnes):**

_It’s really not. It’s completely different. Him being an Omega only affects him. It had nothing to do with you. What I did...well, you owed him the truth._

**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):**

_It wasn’t you Bucky!_

**@WinterSolider (Winter Stark):**

_What I did, you owed him an explanation and you didn’t get it, so no you asshole. It’s different. Why is this even bothering you so much?_

 

**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):**

_..._

 

**@HarleyQuinn (Harley Keener):**

_Oh Hell No._

**@HarleyQuinn (Harley Keener):**

_You fucking disgusting piece of shit._

 

**@HarleyQuinn (Harley Keener):**

_BACK THE FUCK OFF_

 

**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):**

_What?_

 

**@HarleyQuinn (Harley Keener):**

_You twisted demented fuck._

 

**@HarleyQuinn (Harley Keener):**

_No. This is not happening._

**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):**

_...I didn’t say anything_

**@HarleyQuinn (Harley Keener):**

_No but I know. I always know._

 

**@HarleyQuinn (Harley Keener):**

_The answer is it won’t happen, it will never happen. Stay away from my father. You’re unwanted._

 

**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):**

_I think...that Omega’s should be mated and need to work under an Alpha_

**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):**

_Everything makes sense now, all Tony’s mistakes, him making bad decisions. He needs someone to take care of him and make his decision._

 

**@TheQueenMarauder (Evianna Carbonell):**

_He can’t be serious._

 

**@TheRealSpiderman (Spider-Man):**

_I didn’t think it was possible to like him less, but look there it is._

 

**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):**

_No it really all makes sense now. He needs an Alpha, the accords needs to get rid of of the section that states Omega’s can work in a superhero team, and make it mated Omegas and even then they need to do off the field work._

 

**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):**

_I’m so sorry Tony, all you’ve done must have been a cry for help._

**@WinterSolider (Winter Stark):**

_Let me just commit one crime...sound of mind. Just let me commit this one please. I'll take the punishment_

 

**@WinterSolider (Winter Stark):**

_Omega’s aren’t something to be owned or controlled. They are people with thoughts and feelings. How dare you._

 

**@WinterSolider (Winter Stark):**

_Sit down and shut the fuck up Rogers. If you want your opinion heard go to the kiddie table with Ross._

 

**@WinterSolider (Winter Stark):**

_You’re what’s wrong with the world._

 

**@HarleyQuinn (Harley Keener):**

_He’s saying it because he wants to be Tony’s Alpha. He knows that Tony would die before even considering him. So he’s trying to make a situation to force it._

 

**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):**

_That’s not true_

 

**@HarleyQuinn (Harley Keener):**

_Which part?_

 

**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):**

_Me and Tony have been through a lot. He’s just being difficult right now._

 

**@HarleyQuinn (Harley Keener):**

_Hell to the no._

 

**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):**

_It isn’t up to you. It’s up to me and Tony._

**@HarleyQuinn (Harley Keener):**

_You clearly don’t know dad. He won’t date someone his kids don’t like, and none of us like you, and it will never change._

**@HarleyQuinn (Harley Keener):**

_You disgust me_

**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):**

_Sorry to break it to you kid, but me and Tony have already been together._

 

**@TheRealSpiderman (Spider-Man):**

_Look at how little he respects Tony, if he respected him at all, he wouldn’t have tweeted that._

 

**@TheRealSpiderman (Spider-Man):**

_And to set the facts straight, someone gave him asgardian wine and he was drunk out of his mind apparently. You were supposed to help him get to bed._

 

**@TheRealSpiderman (Spider-Man):**

_And instead you took advantage. Why? Idk, I’d guess with your ego, taking an Alpha was arousing for you._

 

**@TheRealSpiderman (Spider-Man):**

_You’re lucky Tony blames himself for ingesting the asgardian wine instead of the true culprit you asshole._

 

**@HarleyQuinn (Harley Keener):**

_Watch when I get to New York, you’ll be saying hello to my little friend._

 

**@TheQueenMarauder (Evianna Carbonell):**

_I...You’re...Please stay away from Mr.Stark, otherwise you’ll have to deal with me and I assure you that you don’t want to._

 

**@WarMachine (James Rhodes):**

_So...Tony just started laughing, like crazy with legit tears running down his face. He asked James (Barnes) to go with him to get coffee and he literally won’t start laughing._

 

**@WarMachine (James Rhodes):**

_The idea of dating Rogers is so funny that Tony is literally dying of laughter_

 

**@WarMachine (James Rhodes):**

_But if you come near Tony I’ll kill you. Let the record state it._

 

**@WarMachine (James Rhodes):**

_And good luck beating Barnes._

**@WarMachine (James Rhodes):**

_Asshole._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow AF Rogers finds out that A. Winter just MAY (no he totally obviously does) likes Tony and feels threatened (as he should be) and finds out B. There is a black op team of the Avengers that he didn't qualify for.


	6. Chapter 6: Slow AF Rogers (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Rogers finds out that Winter MAY have a crush on Tony, and that he didn't qualify for the black op team of the avengers. Peter finds out things he shouldn't have.

**Chapter 6:**

**Slow AF Steve Rogers (Part Two):**

* * *

* * *

 

**@WinterSolider (WinterStark):**

_@ >\--,-'-- Tony a flower for you._

**@IAmTheREALIronMan (TonyStark):**

_Aw my inner gay is screaming. This is so sweet, thank you._

**@WinterSolider (WinterStark):**

_I just wanted to properly appreciate you._

_**@WinterSolider (WinterStark):** _

_Bucky is trying to censor me, he says its not appropriate to say that_

_i want to properly appreciate you with you withering under me._

_**@IAmTheREALIronMan (TonyStark):** _

_Huh_

_**@IAmTheREALIronMan (TonyStark):** _

_Oh..._

_**@IAmTheREALIronMan (TonyStark):** _

_You're a bit of a flirt aren't you Winter?_

**@TheRealSpiderman (Spider-Man):** _  
_

_Huh...You know i always thought that Evianna's naivety was because_

_of Tony putting her in a bubble, but it may be genetic. This explains a lot._

_**@IAmTheREALIronMan (TonyStark):** _

_How dare you? I am not naive. Winter is new to the world, he doesn't get what he's saying_

_**@IAmTheREALIronMan (TonyStark):** _

_i clearly made the mistake of letting him hang around Wade, i can't blame him._

_**@WinterSolider (WinterStark):** _

_You're making me trying to get into your bed, awfully hard Tony._

_**@IAmTheREALIronMan (TonyStark):** _

_What is wrong with your bed?_

_**@IAmTheREALIronMan (TonyStark):** _

_Should i get you a new one?_

* * *

* * *

 

_**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):** _

_Bucky what are you doing?_

_**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):** _

_Are you...flirting?_

_**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):** _

_Do you like...Tony too?_

_**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):** _

_Bucky this is not okay...Do you know how traumatizing this must be for him?_

_**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):** _

_You killed his parents_

_**@IAmTheREALIronMan (TonyStark):** _

_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? THERE IS SO MUCH WRONG WITH THIS._

_So firstly, Excuse me- who said that you could decide who flirts with me?_

_**@IAmTheREALIronMan (TonyStark):** _

_I already forgave WINTERtherefore he can flirt with me._

_**@IAmTheREALIronMan (TonyStark):** _

_You however can not._

_**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):** _

_You can't forgive Bucky and not forgive me, it's not fair._

_**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):** _

_Come on Tony._

_**@IAmTheREALIronMan (TonyStark):** _

_**>.> **Fine. You know what Rogers. I'll forgive and Let whoever has the best answer for the next question _

_take me on a date. (Cause i'm a classy bitch)_

_**@IAmTheREALIronMan (TonyStark):** _

_Depending on your answer i may hate you more, and i may never forgive you so choose wisely._

_This is one of the most important questions i could ever ask you._

_**@IAmTheREALIronMan (TonyStark):** _

_Who is your favorite Ship (look it up Rogers, i'm not your dictionary for the 21st century) in Harry Potter._

_**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):** _

_Aww...Tony you must really want to go out with me, Bucky hasn't finished reading the book._

_**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):** _

_Ginny and Harry Potter, obviously._

**_@WinterSolider (WinterStark):_ **

_It's true we haven't finished the series, but we have a ship we strongly support._

_**@WinterSolider (WinterStark):**_

_Though it's not surprising that you have bad taste._

_**@WinterSolider (WinterStark):** _

_Everyone knows that the best ship in Harry Potter has to be Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter_

_**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):** _

_...._

_**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):** _

_Bucky no..._

_**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):** _

_That's not a real ship. They're enemies they're not a couple._

_**@IAmTheREALIronMan (TonyStark):** _

_**...** _

_**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):** _

_Even Tony can't comment on that._

_**@IAmTheREALIronMan (TonyStark)** _

_James...Winter...Did you know that i totally ship Drarry._

_OMG It's life, better than that gold digger Ginny Weasley._

_Ginny kinda reminds me of Rogers in that way._

_Let me know when are where you want to take me._

_;)_

 

**@TheRealSpiderMan (Spider Man):**

_It’s kind of ironic that Cap ships Hinny considering he’s a gold digger too..._

 

@ **CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers)**

_...This isn’t over..._

 

* * *

 

 _@_ **CaptainAmerica:**

 **...** _This is exactly what I was talking about. The accords are awful, I just overheard about an Elite Black OPs team that undergoes secret missions._

 

_@TeamStark:_

_Lol this isn’t a secret. It was in the Accords. A special team for undercover missions that require members going covert in order to take down organizations like Hydra without alerting them to what’s going on._

 

_@AntiCap:_

_Lol, Captain America either can’t read or chooses not to read...ever_

 

* * *

 

 

 @ **CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers)**

_Wait...If that’s true...And it’s supposed to be an Elite team...Why aren’t I on it and leading it?_

 

 _@_ **CaptainMarvel (Carol Danvers)**

_Most likely because you didn’t qualify. There are bunch of qualification, and you just don’t meet the criteria. Any of the criteria. Nor could you be the leader because you aren’t capable of leading yourself out of a box._

 

 _@_ **TheRealSpiderman (Spider-Man)**

_And this is why, Carol is the leader._

 

 _@_ **TheRealSpiderman (Spider-Man)**

_Ignoring Cap’s stupidity, I heard the juiciest rumor, and I just got to say....I can’t blame you (Person from Rumor) but you definitely got competition for Tony._

 

_@_ **WinterSolider (WinterStark):**

 

_Wait...What?_

 

_@_ **MischiefManaged (Loki Laufeyson):**

 

_I just joined twitter and I wanted to make a dramatic entrance so here it is. I have had sex with two avengers ;)_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who are your guesses for who has banged Loki? And for who else likes Tony (other than winter/james, and steve?)
> 
> Next Time: Spiderman gives some updates.


	7. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry just an update

Update: A/N

 

 

So i have a bunch of exams coming up. So the next update won't be till next week. So i decided to give a little challenge to those who read. There are three ships who are polyamorous (Triads), and i will comment them below.

 

Tony Starks/Bucky Barnes(And Winter Stark of course lol) Ship/ ?

 

Evianna Stark/ Stephen Strange/ ?

 

Harley Keener/ ? / ?

 

Comment who you want to be the third member for each ship. (In Harley's case the two other members), the majority will be who will complete the ships. The winning will be revealed in the next chapter!

 

Thank you for reading and sorry for the update delay.


	8. Chapter 7: The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we'll learn who has won, and at the end i'll tell you the ships that were. Also we hint at who Evianna's parent is. Also a lot of drama, but what's new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. My laptop broke and i had to save up to get it fixed. Then i had to make up a new chapter based on the results ( i had the chapter done on the laptop but when they returned it to me, none of my documents were there and so i had to relook at the results and think of something new because i couldn't remember what i wrote.) So i know a lot of you have seen End Game. So have i, but no spoilers for those who haven't, and i'm pretending it doesn't exist anyways cause my heart. The story will eventually approach that topic but no where soon (cause my heart)
> 
> The winning ships are:  
> 1\. Winter Stark/ Tony Stark / James Barnes / Loki Laufeyson
> 
> 2\. Stephen Strange/ Evianna Carbonell-Stark/ Thor Odinson
> 
> 3\. Deadpool (Wade) / Peter Parker / Harley Keener

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

_**Chapter 7:** _

_**The Reveal** _

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):**

 

_So I just want to get in front of this_

  
  
**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):**

  
_Don’t judge me_

  
**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):**

  
_So I may_  
  
**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):**

  
_Or may not_  
  
**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):**

  
_Not confirming or admitting_  
  
**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):**

  
_More of a hypothetical really_  
  
**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):**

  
**_So really I hypothetically slept with Loki_ **  
  
**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):**

  
_Hypothetically during that small window of time he was being held in Stark Tower_

  
  
**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark)**

 

_Hypothetically I owed him a drink, hypothetically of course. He can also strip a person naked with his eyes._

  
**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):**

  
_Hypothetically it was all safe, anti-magic chamber and everything_

  
  
**@MischiefManaged (Loki Laufeyson):**

  
_Hypothetically if this was a real situation he was totally better than Danny Rand._  
  
**@MischiefManaged (Loki Laufeyson):**

  
_Hypothetically of course ;)_  
  
**@MischiefManaged (Loki Laufeyson):**

  
_Also, I needed help decrypting some Asgardian tech. Want to help?_

  
  
**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):**

  
_Do I want to help???? Duh!_

  
  
**@MischiefManaged (Loki Laufeyson):**

  
_It’s a date._

  
  
**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):**

  
_Wait- What?_

  
  
**@IAmARealBoy (James Barnes):**

 

_Well played....well played._

  
  
**@MischiefManaged (Loki Laufeyson):**

  
_Thank you Mr.Barnes, I appreciated you and Mr.WinterStark’s moves too._

  
**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):**

  
_Tony no. Don’t go on a date with him. He’s manipulative and a liar, and he attacked New York, and hurt innocents._

  
  
**@IAmARealBoy (James Barnes):**

  
_God damn it Steve!_  
  
**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):**

  
_I’m sorry? Who are you to tell me what I can and can’t do? If I want to go on a date with Loki, i_ will.  
  
**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):**

  
_And I don’t appreciate you calling Loki a liar when at least he was under mind control, what’s your excuse?_

 

**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):**

 

_I'm an INDEPENDENT OMEGA I DON'T NEED NO MAN OR WOMEN, ESPECIALLY AN ALPHA TELLING ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO_

  
  
**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):**

  
_Fuck you. You know what._  
  
**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):**

  
_Tony YES._  
  
**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):**

  
_It is a date Loki, I’ll see you in my workshop._  
  
**@IAmRealBoy (James Barnes):**

  
_Thanks a lot Steve, everyone knows that anything you tell Tony to do, means he’s going to do the opposite._  
  
**@CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers)**

  
_Tony, don’t go on a date with me._  
  
**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):**

  
_Gladly._  


* * *

  
**@ReturnToStark (Peter Parker):**

  
_Evianna please don’t- pleaseeeee_

  
  
**@TheQueenMarauder (Evianna Carbonell):**

  
_PSA: To the individual with an IQ of 50 who attends Peter Parkers High school. Peter Parker does indeed know Tony Stark and is an intern at SI_  
  
**@TheQueenMarauder (Evianna Carbonell):**

  
_Also, I’m not going to say names, as I’m the bigger person, however your intolerance towards Transgendered individuals has been noted by SI, and your Intern application has been rejected._  
  
**@ReturnToStark (Peter Parker):**

  
_Someone stop her!!_  
  
**@Deadpool (Wade Wilson):**

  
_Why? It’s not like she mentioned that his name is Flash Thompson and that he lives at 25 Baker Ave in Queens._

  
**@Deadpool (Wade Wilson):**

  
_Or that he kisses his Spider-Man poster before he goes to sleep, or the fact that he bullies you relentlessly by asking you to prove you’re man._  
  
**@Deadpool (Wade Wilson):**  
  
_She didn’t even tell them how homophobic he is and how against the LGBTQ community and how he goes to those rallies and beats up innocent members because he’s so intolerant._  
  
**@TheQueenMarauder (Evianna Carbonell):**

  
_We don’t hire douchebags at SI anymore._  
  
**@ReturnToStark (Peter Parker):**

  
Jaoalalapdbwpsbbpaswqaekdpwlla

  
  
**@ReturnToStark (Peter Parker):**

  
_Secondly who changed my twitter handle?_  
  
**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):**

  
_I hacked your account <3 Love you._  
  
**HarleyQuinn (Harley Keener):**

  
_I’m not saying I’m about to beat a bitch._  
  
**@HarleyQuinn (Harley Keener):**

  
**_But if a bitch named Flash Thompson shows up to school tomorrow looking hella hurt then just know_ **

  
**@HarleyQuinn (Harley Keener):**

  
_It was me ;)_

  
_@ **HarleyQuinn (Harley Keener):**_

  
_And dad has great lawyers so good luck sueing._  
  
**@Deadpool:**

  
_I admire this one_  
  
**@Deadpool:**

  
Not just for his ass but for his ruthlessness with a potato gun  
  
**@Deadpool:**

_Not that I only tweeted that to put emphasis on the fact that Harley had a potato gun_

  
  
**@Deadpool:**

  
And will use it.  
  
**@Deadpool:**

  
Obvi never. Though it is a pretty sexy potato gun.

 

 **@ReturnToStark (** **PeterParker):**

_.....I'm going to take a mental health day from school tomorrow._

 

* * *

 

  **@ThunderGod (Thor)** :

_DOCTOR STRANGE! HOW GOES YOUR WOOING OF THE YOUNG FEMALE STARK?_

 

**@TheRealSpiderman (Spider-Man):**

_It would be going as well as Matt Murdock's crush on Tony...No where._

 

 

  **@BlackWidow (Natasha Romanov):**

_Sorry Thor, Stephen can't answer right now. Ms. Carbonell went into heat._

 

_**@ThunderGod (Thor)** :_

_AH. So Ms.Carbonell and the doctor are spending her heat together?_

 

_**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):** _

_Ha. He wishes._

 

_**@HarleyQuinn (Harley Keener):** _

_Her heat barely came on, and she was in the lab. Strange was just entering the tower. His super smell kicked in and while NO ONE else was able to smell that her heat started, he went a bit...._

 

_**@WarMachine (James Rhodes):** _

_Berserk. He went Berserk. Steve was heading to the lab to speak to Tony and he felt like he was a threat to her, so he sent Steve to a different dimension...he's still there btw_

 

_**@CawCawMotherFuckers (Clint Barton):** _

_Then, as i saw from the vents, he went into the lab, but Friday had already alerted Tony to Stephen coming, so Evianna was already sent to her heat room/nest where no one can get in or out in till its over._

_**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):** _

_I'm locking the freaking vents. But yes. Stephen then followed her sent and tried to break into the room and was sedated. We placed him in the room next to her. Her room is soundproof and scent proof, but we thought less of a distance would help him._

 

_**@TheRealSpiderman (Spiderman):** _

****_Apparently his wolf has_ _already deemed her his mate. We are so gonna tease him later._

 

_**@ThunderGod (Thor)** :_

_I SEE! I AM HAPPY FOR THE DOCTOR! SO THE TWO ARE STILL NOT MATED YET?_

 

_@ **MischiefManaged (Loki Laufeyson):**_

 

_Thor! turn off the caps lock for Hel's sake._

 

_**@HarleyQuinn (Harley Keener):** _

_She doesn't even realize he likes her, she'll find a way to turn this conversation into a deluded thought and say that we were picking on him, then Strange will use it to his advantage. Why?_

 

_**@ThunderGod (Thor)** :_

_I was working with them the other day, and i found them quite attractive. Young Stark lifted Mjölnir accidentally. She said it was in the way and jokingly was going to lift it when she picked it up. She got all flustered and dropped it, and the doctor tried to ease her panic, it made me interested and i wish to woo them._

 

_**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):** _

_EVERYONE STAY AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN! Oh my god._

 

**_@ **MischiefManaged (Loki Laufeyson):**_ **

_But we can get close to you then ;) and Anthony i thought i told you to only call me god in the bedroom._

_@ **MischiefManaged (Loki Laufeyson):**_

_It's so embarrassing for the whole world to hear you calling me god._

 

_@ **WinterSolider (WinterStark):**_

_The only god here we worship is tony fucking stark._

_@ **WinterSolider (WinterStark):**_

You clearly haven't seen him if you haven't thought about worshiping that body.

 @ **CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers)**

_Can you two refrain from hitting on Tony? This is getting ridiculous._

_@ **MischiefManaged (Loki Laufeyson):**_

_Me, Tony, Winter, and James have a date with Anthony tonight, so i think we are allowed to hit on him  in till he tells us otherwise_

_**@IAmARealBoy (James Barnes):** _

_Do we?_

_@ **Mis**_ _**chiefManaged (Loki Laufeyson):** _

_We do now, unless you aren't down for time with Antony, as well as pissing off Rogers_

 

_**@IAmTheREALIronMan (Tony Stark):** _

_I love pissing off Rogers, i'll see y_ _ou at 8. I guess me and Loki can do our date tomorrow. Tonight we are having a foursome_

 

**@IAmARealBoy (James Barnes):**

**....**

**@ **CaptainAmerica (Steve Rogers):****

_TONY!_

_@ **WinterSolider (WinterStark):**_

_I'm still down._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are who WERE going to be the poly ships
> 
> Matt Murdock/ James Barnes/ Tony Stark / Winter Stark ( i wanted a surprise out of left field with Matt. Matt is intelligent and powerful without any magical abilities. Winter and James i like for Tony simply because Tony let the avengers walk over him, and these two will protect Tony from himself and those who doesn't wish him well, and i see them getting along with Tony's family well. Matt i felt like Tony needs a lawyer because he's always getting into trouble, and i felt that he would have hired Matt because he's sincere and good, and would do the right thing and tell him if he was doing something terrible with the accords (and yes Tony and Matt worked on the accords together, and by this point Tony is one of Matt's clients, and who Harley was referring to.)
> 
> Stephen Strange / Evianna Carbonell-Stark / Loki (Okay so i chose Stephen and Evianna originally because Evianna is attracted to intelligent men. Stephen is attracted to intelligence period. They're very compatible when it comes to likes and dislikes, however Evianna's personality and intelligence isn't as in your face as Stephen's, and her personality is more timid and down to earth. I feel like Stephen would love to tease her since she's so oblivious. Leading us to Loki, the master of mischief. I felt like he would have brought out a different side to them, and forced them out of their comfortable shells, and he is a seductress, he draws people in and he would have definitely gave Tony more anxiety then strange. I also chose Loki for a different reason, however since you voted for Tony to be with Loki, this different reason has taken a different path, and i'm sure you'll enjoy the surprise.)
> 
> Harley Keener/ Peter Parker/ Wade Wilson (WHOEVER CHOSE THIS SHIP WAS CORRECT. I had this planned from the start. Harley and and Peter are both Omega's but as you'll see Peter is a more submissive omega then Harley who is more aggressive. Wade as said before is an alpha. I picked this pairing originally because Peter is always protecting people and i liked the idea of him having two protectors, as well as best friends. However due to everyone choosing them there will be some changes to their stories to make things interesting.) 
> 
> Now the mystery of who is Evianna's other parent is...You'll find out eventually. The next chapter will be about the past of Peter, Harley, and Evianna and about their lives now. Thank you for reading! As always, feel free to leave an opinion in the comments, as well as anything you want to see. I try to include things i see that you want to see into the chapters, and if i can't i take note for future chapters! So sorry for the long wait!! How do you feel about the chosen ships? Did you guess right about who Loki slept with? There will be more about that in the future and possibly next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> So....I'm like depressed and in a rut and i'm stuck on my other stories. I saw a bunch of twitter stories about the Avengers and thought writing one may cheer me up.


End file.
